


And I like the way the sun feels.

by Voyagerborg85



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AUDoc, AUDolls, AUWaverly, AUWynonna, Angst with a happy ending [I promise], F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/pseuds/Voyagerborg85
Summary: When something happens to Waverly and Nicole can't cope with it, she would do anything to get her Waverly back, even travel to an Alternate Universe to be with her again.The question is... does it work?





	And I like the way the sun feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, kinda back again! 
> 
> I will try and update this every two weeks or before when I write up chapters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, It will be short but I will hope to make my chapters lengthy. Without further ado...

**_Flash Forward_ **

**_“Waves…. Is that really you?” Nicole’s eyes looked at the smaller brunette from head to toe, unbelieving of what she was seeing right in front of her, her fingers itched and yearned to touch the soft jawline that was inches away from her. She did it, she actually did it. Waverly Earp was really standing in front of her… alive._ **

 

»»»»»»»»»»

 

“Hey babe, sorry I was gone for so long; I was just---Wynonna?” Nicole stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the older brunette standing in the hallway of the Homestead. Dread filled her from within. She pushed away the obvious reasons as to why Wynonna would be standing in front of her, with tears rolling down her cheeks; she could see the tremble of Wynonna’s fingers as the brunette struggled to keep her emotions in check for Nicole. Wynonna stepped towards the tall red head, holding her hand out. 

 

“Nicole… I just... “ Wynonna’s voice broke as she tried to get rid of the images that bombarded her mind, pushing her nails into the palm of her hand. Feeling the skin break open under the assault,the smell of copper filled her senses as the blood ran between her fingers. 

 

“Wynonna, please…” Nicole’s heart clenched at the sight of the other woman’s tears, shaking her head in disbelief, “Tell me what you’re about to say is not true… Where is she?” Her words came out in a tumble as she let go of her keys on to the floor. “Where the fuck is she, Wynonna!” Nicole dashed into the living room, before entering the kitchen and seeing no signs of her love. The tall officer refused to look into Wynonna’s tear filled gaze as she pushed by her to run up the stairs. “Waves…? Waverly!” 

 

“Nic-- Nicole! Please stop! She’s not here…” Wynonna climbed the stairs carefully as she came face to face with her sister in law, carefully approaching her as if she were feral and Nicole was certainly looking close to it. Wynonna held out her hands, ready to catch Nicole as the taller woman’s knees crashed to the ground, finally moving to pull the other woman into a tight embrace as they both unleashed their emotions. The sounds of their heart wrenching sobs filling the air as they mourned the loss of a love and a sister. 

 

The sound of their heartbreak reached outside to both Dolls and Doc who both for once in their lives showed emotion, tears welling up in Doc’s eyes as he remembered how Waverly treated him with kindness when he had arrived in town and now he hoarded guilt for the way things went, he didn’t want to stay to see the look in Wynonna’s or Nicole’s eyes every time they looked at him. His hand pulled off his hat and held it close to his chest in a sign of respect. Dolls glanced over at Doc and instinctively placed his hand on the former dentist’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, look… you know it wasn’t your fault. They knocked you out; there was no way to preve--- you couldn’t have done anything. Wynonna knows this, we need to be there for them; that’s all we can do.” 

 

Doc subtly moved away from the other man and subtly wiped away tears that had gathered in his eyes, placing his hat back upon his head before facing Dolls, his voice low and choked up. “I cannot stay here and look into both of their eyes, knowing that I failed my one job which was protecting the one person that they truly cared about. Wynonna lost one sister and now she lost another because of ME. Now I must take my leave, look after them for me, please?” Doc shrugged off the younger man’s concern as he started walking away from the Homestead and away from the woman who held his heart. 

 

Dark eyes turned from Doc’s back and towards the Homestead, he could feel everything falling apart at the seams and he was powerless to stop it. Now was not the time to break, he had to keep himself together for Nicole and Wynonna. He could understand the guilt that was lying upon the older man’s shoulders, for he would have been the same if he were Doc. Taking a deep breath as he stepped towards the house, he had to be strong for all of them. 

 

»»»»»»»»»»

 

“Okay, who’s going to tell her she’s not showered in two weeks?” Wynonna slumped into the distressed couch, throwing her legs over the arm; kicking her boots off with the heel of her feet; gulping on the glass of whiskey. 

 

Dolls bit back a retort that was lingering on the tip of his tongue, thinking it wise not to trade their normal banter with the eldest Earp, not while she was drinking anyway. These days her fuse was shorter than usual; especially when she found out the man that she loved had walked away bearing his guilt. “‘Nonna… she is grieving, and so are you for that matter. You haven’t showered either nor eaten in days.” 

 

“Least I’m staying hydrated” She lifted up the glass in a half hearted wave and swallowed the contents of the glass, sobering up slightly after a few moments of silence. “She’s not doing well…” 

 

“Neither of you are; you’re not doing yourselves any favors, staying like this. Would she want you like this?” Dolls grunted, snatching away the glass that was dangling from Wynonna’s fingers before she could pour herself a new glass. His tone becoming gentler. “It’s been two weeks I know but wallowing like this isn’t what she would want.” 

 

“And what would you know about what she wanted? I lost two of my sisters,  the love of my life just walked away, and that woman upstairs has lost the other half of her heart. Now you’re really telling me to get over it?” She snorted, leaning over to pluck the bottle up from the floor and drinking from the bottle. “Besides she got out of bed so that’s something.” 

 

“To grab Waverly’s shirt and went straight back to bed.” Dolls deadpanned. 

 

“At least she moved?” She retorted, tucking her head towards the back of the couch, waving her hand dismissively. 

 

“Well, I see I’m not going to get anywhere with this. I’ll go up and see her… try not to--- never mind” He stopped himself, knowing his words would fall on deaf ears. Dolls let out a heavy sigh as he moved to go upstairs, pausing momentarily at the song that the eldest Earp was humming, recognising it as one that Waves used to sing. Shaking his head as he walked upstairs, he knocked gently on the door of Waverly’s room. “Nicole?” 

 

Nothing… 

 

A frown burrowed between his brows as Nicole always let him in regardless of her state, another knock… more silence. Opening the door and the sight left him breathless. 

 

“WYNONNA!” 


End file.
